The Birds
by Seastone Chair
Summary: Sebastian in hell, his home, before Ciel calls upon him for his contract.


_A/N: I tried to capture a slight glimpse of Sebastian's hell. Also I have updated this from the last time it was posted here. I really like this little story. If anyone has any ideas of how to improve on it I will update it with every review._

_Thank you._

* * *

><p>Hell is empty and all the devils are here.<p>

-William Shakespeare

It was his life before Ciel. Living eternally, taking worthless human lives to live his own immortal lifestyle. The Black Plague was supposed to be his finale on Earth. He was giving up living with the humans; going back to live like he originally had lived. After taking all of those soul's, he was sure to be able to live for centuries without having to resurface. Hell was his home.

Hell wasn't fire or ice like most people thought. At one point it was both. The demons created during the fire cycle had the red eyes as this demon had. The others had blue or grey eyes. The color represented the cycle. This cycle was rock. Dark, hard rock. His black stiletto heels clicked on the stone floors as he walked around the large boulders. It was unusually quiet. No tortured screams or hysterical laughter bounced off the stone walls. Not even the scent of fear and blood met the monster's nostrils.

How strange.

The chilly cold pierced through his flesh and bones, but didn't make him uncomfortable. The souls he had devoured kept him warm. They whispered in his ear; their last thoughts forever replaying in his mind until the next soul was devoured.

"_Where is he?"_

"_I hurt… so bad…"_

"_Please…"_

"_Make it stop! No!"_

"_I love you…"_

"_I wanted to be remembered."_

"_I should have apologized."_

All the whispers were easily ignored, though. This demon had years of practice. The more souls he took, the less thoughts he had to hear from one person. It was a demon's way of having to pay for the price of taking a soul.

The clicking of heels stopped as the monster was pulled from its reflection. A mass of disgusting forest green tentacles was piled up against a wall. They sloshed and squished against each other as they moved. Fiery red eyes looked at the thing with distain. It was a demon from the ice cycle. Piercing glacier blue eyes flashed between two of the tentacles. They were staring straight at the fire cycle demon.

"It's been so long since I've seen your kind here…" The blob whispered out. Every 's' sounded slurred and watery.

"Humans are more like us than anything else down here. We don't like your kind." The fire demon's voice was strong and annunciated. It echoed through the depths of Hell. It was a compliment towards humans with which he did not intend to give.

"That's because your kind was the first created…" Still the thing whispered. "You are more in the likeness of those mortal beings." The insult of being so closely related to mortals was easily ignored. Like the first demon's lives were as pathetic and useless as humans.

The benefit about being the first created was that he was stronger than the other cycles. He could withstand more and he most definitely wasn't as disgusting as this foul creature was. Slime was oozing from under the mass, slowly making its way over to those black stilettos. A dark feather fell from the demon and floated lightly down. It landed in the slime and the slime burst into flame. The creature hissed and coiled its tentacles tighter around itself.

"Don't think I don't see what you're trying to do," Red eyes narrowed and flashed a warning at the tentacles. The second cycle was more equipped than the first. Their creator wanted better demons. The second cycle could devour a first and second cycle demon's life, also taking its power and souls. They were dangerous little monsters.

"You have an emptiness inside of you," The words came out slow from the wretched being. "I thought you would have accepted being my meal. Just like a human."

Another insult. An emptiness? This demon is surely mistaken. A black shoe tapped on the floor impatiently. He had just had his fill of souls. There is no way that he could have any emptiness in him.

"You waste your breath." These words cut through the air as he decided to walk on. If they were the only two demons in Hell, they had better not come across each other again.

"The emptiness is in your heart…" A soft, slurred whisper. "You've been around humans for too long."

A black feather was flicked towards the tentacle mass and pierced through one tentacle. It sizzled and burned, but water sloshed out from the pores of the demon. Steam floated up from the burn wound. "You won't last long here…"

Angry clicks of his heels nearly stomped on the ground as he stormed away as elegantly as possible. How dare a second cycle demon talk to an original like that. This was his home. He was here first. He would have to rip that lifeless heart out of that demon.

He should have.

An emptiness? In _him_? No. Impossible. His heart hadn't beat in centuries. There was no way that his heart could even feel anymore.

His angry stride slowed down as he put distance between him and the second cycle demon. He spread his wings until the feathers touched the walls on either side of him. The rock walls sighed against the light touch.

The third cycle. It respected the first cycle. Well, the third cycle was literally hell. The creators made the third cycle the walls of hell. It was now the foundation. That's why almost all the demons were gone.

Eyes watching them constantly. Reporting back to the creators. The third cycle was basically their spies.

It was an hour later, days later in human time, that he sat down and stared at the rocky surface of a wall. He leaned forward and touched the tips of his horns against the wall surface.

"We can take care of that second cycle for you. He has been rotting through us ever since he was the last one down here. _He has not moved in centuries._" The third cycle's voice was collective and hard.

"Do what you want." His own voice was like molten lava. It flowed smoothly in a soothing but fiery, passionate way.

"He was right though."

"About what?"

"The emptiness."

This again. He frowned. He had come to the third cycle to be distracted and told tales of demon's failures they had witnessed.

"We can feel it." They said firmly.

He pulled his horns away from the wall and the third cycle's voices silenced. He was done with them. There was _no emptiness._

But something tugged at his dead heart. It felt like strings pulled it back up to the surface. Back to Earth…

The top of his hand burned. He knew this… someone on Earth was summoning him. He had just gotten back to his own home and already? The voices whispered in his ears more.

He growled, but already feathers were littering where he stood. Might as well go see what this human wants.

The moment the feathers blocked his vision he knew he was on Earth. The voices stopped their chattering as he felt his prey's life force. It was strong, it was young, and it was in pain. What a young boy…

He could see through the feathers. This physically beat and broken boy was mentally as old as he himself was. Humans were strange beings.

And he saw this human in a way no one else would ever see the child. Beautiful dark silver hair shone as it clung to his sweaty porcelain skin. Skin so smooth he wanted to see if it was real. He wanted to be close to the human's youth and see if he could feel the old soul through the flesh. Such a tiny body for such a heavy burden. The demon would relieve him of this burden.

Those eyes. Second cycle colored. Deep, dark sea blue. Intense hatred flared inside of the demon.

_Yes._ A pink tongue flicked out to lick his own lips. Mm this should be good.

The demon walked forward and placed his hand over the human's eye.

The contract made.

He felt his heart shudder for a moment.

Who is this child?

"Take me home." The weak voice breathed out.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian bowed and lifted the light child in his arms.


End file.
